Smiles
by Farfetched Fairy
Summary: Sometimes, to feel better all you need to do is smile. Even in their worst moments, Gilbert and Matthew know how to cheer each other up. A short, light and fluffy PruCan.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia – Axis Powers.**

* * *

Smiles

* * *

Matthew and Gilbert had one thing in common with their relationship, and it ruled among the rest of them. The ability to make each other smile, and make each other happy.

Neither could stand for one and other to be sad, it was never acceptable. Matthew would always try to think of sweet things to say when Gilbert was down, as well as make the rare dirty joke or even try and purposely act cute, and Gilbert would always try and pull a funny face, tell a ridiculous joke, and if all else failed, he would bring out the tickle monster.

Matthew loved that he had someone so great that cared about him, and he also loved that he had someone like Gilbert to care for. Gilbert loved that he could care and protect someone, and even though he had only ever said it once, he loved that Matthew cared so much about him too.

It was on the day that Matthew had been having it particularly rough, and Gilbert had been right there with his arm slung around him in a comforting fashion. The Canadian had sat quietly for a while, just enjoying the Prussian's attempts at comforting. He was already feeling better. But only a little.

A few minutes had passed though and Gilbert grew tired of the persistent frown that had plastered itself on Matthew's face. He didn't like seeing him like that. With the enormity of the situation that had managed to sadden Matthew, Gilbert had resorted right to tickling, attacking Matthew's sides with a smirk.

The blond had yelped and shuffled away, pouting and crossing his arms. "Gilbert, don't," he said firmly.

Gilbert had chuckled and scooted closer. "Aw, but my little Mattie is all sad," he whined. "C'mon, gimme a smile, Matt!"

Matthew had glanced sideways at Gilbert, looking back ahead and then facing the Prussian again with a half-hearted smile, although it was gone within a second. "Gilbert, I really don't feel like smiling…"

The Prussian had frowned briefly at this and had moved even closer to the blond. "Matt, I don't like it when you're like this… It makes me sad too. Do you want that? A sad Gilbert?" he asked, pouting and giving his best puppy-dog eyes.

He was given no response, and so he drew his arm around Matthew again, leaning his mouth in close to the other's ear. "Hey Mattie, I love you," he whispered.

Matthew looked with round and innocent eyes, but the frown was still present. "I love you too," he said before turning back.

Gilbert sighed and took Matthew's arm, turning him so that he was facing the Prussian. He lightly took hold of the Canadian's chin and redirected it up so that Matthew was looking at him.

"Look, Matt," Gilbert started seriously. "You know I don't like to see you like this… So, come on, please? Just one awesome smile; like this!" he said, showing his best grin.

Matthew made no movement to do anything at all and Gilbert groaned. "Don't ever make me say this again, okay?" He paused to confirm before continuing. "I like you because you actually give a damn about what I say, and actually care about what I'm thinking. You laugh at my jokes - even though, let's face it, they're dad jokes - and you always put in so much effort to make me as happy as you do. So please, right now, Mattie. Give me your best smile."

Matthew processed the words for a long while, creating a bit of a silence. Slowly, Matthew's face turned a light shade of pink and he finally smiled a genuine smile. The albino beamed at this and tackled the Canadian into a hug. "Yeah, that's the spirit!"

Matthew struggled against the Prussian's weight and choked out a response. "Thank you, Gilbert," he said quietly while silently gasping for air. "I love you…"

Gilbert chuckled, letting go of Matthew and leaning back casually. Mission accomplished, it looked like. A smile was all he had needed.

"'Course you love me, babe. I'm just doin' my job!" Gilbert said with a wink.

They both cracked up and then laughed long and hard at this.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah, well, a one-shot. How about that? I'm trying to get myself back into writing more. If I do that then I can focus on other stuff… That and my brain was all, "OMG WRITE THIS," at like, 11pm.**

**Merci et bonne nuit tout le monde~ **


End file.
